


"Everybody’s soul is like a jigsaw piece…“

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, Falling In Love, Love, Please Don't Hate Me, Rating May Change, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: "It was two years after the war, when Hermione needed some air, so she left the flat in the middle of the night, Ron and her were living in. It was a cold and icy winter’s night, but she somehow needed that cold right now as strange as it sounds…"She went to Andromeda who knew much more, than Hermione... it was something that had happened in her past... something, she never talked about with anyone...---------This is my first "soulmate" try, so pls don't judge me...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

It was two years after the war, when Hermione needed some air, so she left the flat in the middle of the night, Ron and her were living in. It was a cold and icy winter’s night, but she somehow needed that cold right now as strange as it sounds…

Her feet were carrying her through the streets until she stood in front of a particular house. In one of the windows was still light, so she decided to knock at the door…

,,Hermione…“ Andromeda said in surprise, after she had opened the door. ,,Quick, come in…“

Hermione nodded and entered the house.

,,Sorry that I come here this late.“

,,You wouldn’t come, if you wouldn’t have a reason.“ Andromeda said, closed the door, and led Hermione in her living room, and a fire erupted in the fireplace.

,,Take a seat, and tell me, what’s bothering you.“

Hermione sat down, and searched for the right words, before she sighed, and said: ,,I think something´s wrong with me.“

,,Why do you think this? Mione, you have a wonderful job, and everything’s fine with Ron, so what’s the matter?“

,,I don’t know how to explain this, but it started a few months after the war, when my scar tickled. It didn’t really hurt, but it felt strange, and I felt strange. I felt like everything’s a waste of time, and like I would be unhappy with my life… like there’s something missing inside of me… I’ve decided to went in a bookshop, and out of sudden I felt much better. It was like something would take all those bad thoughts, and this bad feeling away from me. I felt happiness, like something really good had happened. And then… it was gone. This feeling.“

,,Did it happened again?“ Andromeda asked, and Hermione was a bit surprised that the other witch didn’t make fun of her, and took her serious. So she continued: ,,Yes. Two months later I felt it again… so I went back into the bookshop, because I thought it were the books, who gave me that joyful feeling, but it didn’t helped. I went into a café and it was like a fire spread inside of me.“

Andromeda thought about it for a while, stood up, and came back with two cups of tea. She gave one to Hermione, who didn’t had saw Andromeda’s glance into the corridor.

,,I think I know what it was.“ she said after a short break, and Hermione looked up from her tea with wide eyes.

,,But at first I would like to ask you something… What is the soul for you? I mean what do you think it looks like?“

,,You mean, a human soul?“ The other witch nodded, and Hermione shrugged her shoulders before she said: ,,I don’t know, but… I think it’s like a spirit that lives in all of us. Deep inside of us. I mean a Dementor can suck it out of your body. Why?“

,,Because I believe that everybody’s soul is like a jigsaw piece. And every piece has its counter piece. It’s like Yin and Yan. Black and White. Good and Bad. Day and Night. They belong to each other.“

,,Hang on… do you seriously think that I have some kind of…“ Hermione started, and Andromeda nodded: ,,Yes. I believe you have a soulmate. And that day when you were in that bookshop, or the other day when you were in that café, your soulmate was there. And from what you are describing, I think it's a magical connection to the soul. "

,,No that can’t be possible. I mean, I’ve read a lot about soulmates, and how it can work, but this… no this is definitely not possible.“

,,Why not?“

,,Because I’ve seen your sister in that bookshop at this day. And I’ve saw her in that café the other day. I just… didn’t greeted her, and she was looking into a book. She wasn’t even looking in my direction.“

,,Let me guess, you left as soon as you’ve seen her?“

,,Yes. She’s not really that kind of person I want to talk to with, or that kind of witch you could mistaken.“ Andromeda smirked at that, and Hermione asked: ,,No seriously, what’s that thing with her hair? I mean… I can’t deny that it fits her, but… was she unable to choose a color?!“

Andromeda laughed out loud, and shook her head: ,,No, no. We were all born with brown hair, but after Narcissa´s marriage with that prick Malfoy, she had added the blonde strands. I don’t know either why she still let it like that?“

,,Like I said. It fits her.“ and at that Andromeda smirked, before she cleared her throat: ,,Alright. I really think that it is my sister… but there’s more, and I’m not sure, if I’m the right person to tell you that…“

,,Why not…? I’ll not speak with your sister about that.“

,,I´m afraid you have to… She’s not that bad, you know…?“ Andromeda said, and Hermione sighed, and stroke through her hair…

,,I’ll think about it…“

**_tbc..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drarry mentioned in this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I would like to thank those two lovely people who wanted another chapter, and I really hope you'll like this...

,,You could’ve had say something…“ Andromeda said, after Hermione had left the house, and Narcissa stepped into the living room: ,,And scare her to death? Definitely not…“

,,Yeah, you’re probably right.“ Andromeda said, looking at her sister.

,,What do you think?“

,,Well… I felt the same. And I also felt it, when Bella tortured her.“ Andromeda looked at her with wide eyes, and Narcissa nodded: ,,Yes… it was almost the same intense pain, I’ve felt when this shite blade came out of that book.“

,,Cissy, I´m still so sorry about that… but, I really think, you two should talk.“

Narcissa took Andromeda’s hand, and squeezed it: ,,Stop giving you the fault about that. It happened, and it was an accident, alright?“

Andromeda nodded slowly, before she looked in the fire: ,,Do you think she felt your presence?“

Narcissa looked down at her own scar: ,,Not sure… but I think I’ll take a walk…“

,,Now?!“ Andromeda asked, and Narcissa nodded at the door: ,,She’s still here…“

Andromeda looked at the door, and back to her sister, who walked passed her sister, took her cloak, and left the house…

As soon as Narcissa had left the house, she and Hermione were staring at each other for a few seconds, before Narcissa stepped closer, and pulled back the sleeve of her left arm, and showed Hermione a straight scar which looked like it wasn’t older than a few weeks.

Hermione looked back in Narcissa´s eyes, and the other witch offered her a hand: ,,I know a nice bar, where we could talk, if you want.“

,,Do you mind if I would prefer a walk instead?“ Hermione asked, and Narcissa shook her head, and pulled back her hand…

They started walking in total silence, and it was a bit odd to walk next to none other than Narcissa Black, but Hermione knew they had to talk one day or another… or now…

,,That day at the Manor…“ Narcissa started ,,I didn’t only saw what my sister was doing to you, Ms Granger. I’ve felt it too…“

Hermione looked at her, and Narcissa continued: ,,When Dromeda was seven years old, and with that a year older than me, she went into the library in the middle of the night. She was curios, and in my opinion a child is a child. Witch or Muggle. Especially when said mother had forbid something. In our case, our mother had forbidden us to enter the library in the middle of the night, and she also told us about some books, we were not allowed to touch. Dromeda had touched one of the books, and I had had a strange feeling, and I wanted to stop her… I’ve followed my sister and the moment she’d opened a book, I reached over the book, and stopped a blade that was coming out of that book… it was a cursed book, and that blade was supposed to cut in someone’s face, who was not supposed to read that book…“

,,What happened next?“ Hermione asked, and shivered a bit from the cold. Narcissa pulled off her cloak and without a single word, she wrapped it around Hermione´s shoulders, and casted a warming charm for herself.

Hermione blushed heavily, and Narcissa continued: ,,Well, Dromeda helped me to get away from that book, and we went into my room, to bandage the cut. It was deep, and very painful… but… we never told it anyone. Never. And I’ve tried many spells, potions, counter curses, but nothing helped… not even years later, when I’ve made my master degree, so It was our secret, until that very day at the Manor, when you were tortured by Bella. At this day I felt the same pain again, and I don’t have to tell you, how much it had hurt.“

Hermione shook her head, and thought about it for a long time: ,,So… that blade… could it be, that Bella somehow had the same blade?“

,,Well… Bella was always interested in dark magic. Perhaps not always, but it had started some day, and I think it had started with Voldemort and her wish to be on his side. So yes, I think she had also found that book, with the blade, and wanted something like that… exactly for those occasions.“

,,That’s sadistic… sorry, but…“

,,No you’re right with that. I mean, our mother had definitely placed that book in this shelf without any protection spells…“

,,Did she hated you three that much? I mean, it could also had happened to Bella.“ Narcissa nodded. ,,I think, if she ever would’ve found out about that, she would’ve called it a lesson or something like that.“

,,So… is she right? Andy, I mean…“

Narcissa stopped and they looked at each other, before she said: ,,Ms Granger… I’m totally aware, if you do not want to be my soulmate, but yes, I believe we are, and there’s no way to destroy that connection… The only thing I can offer you is… that I will stay away from-“

,,No.“ Hermione interrupted her.

,,It was very much information for one night, but… I don’t blame you for anything… but I have only one more question, Ms Black.“

,,Ask.“

,,If you wouldn’t had protect your sister… or if she never would have had opened that book, so if we wouldn’t be soulmates… would you have stopped Bella?“

,,After all what happened, and after all I know now, No. Because if I would have had stopped Bella from torturing you, she would’ve either killed me that instand, or she would’ve betrayed me to Voldemort. And if she would’ve betrayed me to Voldemort, he would’ve killed me for sure. Or my son. Or my ex husband. Either way, I wouldn’t have had been able to save Harry’s life in the forest. Ms Granger, this woman in the Manor was not my sister anymore…“

Hermione didn’t response immediately… they kept walking, and finally she said: ,,And if you would have stopped her, perhaps Lucius would’ve done something…“

Narcissa nodded: ,,Yes… but I swear I’m truly sorry about it…“

,,I know… I mean, I believe you… and I’m not saying this only to feel better, or because I didn’t feel my scar while we are walking and talking. I really believe you, and I don’t want to run away from you my whole life. That’s just stupid.“

Narcissa smirked, and asked: ,,So… what are we doing now? I mean with all those informations…“

,,We could start to think about the possibility of a friendship… perhaps… and we don’t fix ourselves on this soulmate-thing.“

,,That’s a good idea, Ms Granger, but… if we are speaking of the possibility of a friendship, you could start with my given name.“

,,I wanted to say exactly the same, Narcissa.“ Hermione said grinning…

,,Tell me about your life…“ Narcissa asked Hermione, while they were sitting in a small café the next day, after Narcissa had brought her home last night, and she sipped from her coffee, before she started: ,,Well… after the war, Harry Ron and I went back to the burrow, and stayed there for a few months… after Fred’s funeral we left the burrow, and Ron and I moved into a flat here in London, but we also broke up in the first year after the war. We had realized that it wouldn’t really work. So we stayed as friends together, I mean he’s more like a brother for me.“

Narcissa nodded: ,,Understandable. And I’m sorry about Fred.“

,,Thanks… what about you, if you allow me that question.“

Narcissa smiled, and said: ,,It would be a bad friendship-possibility-start, if I wouldn’t allow you the same question… almost immediately after the war, I divorced Lucius, and moved out of Malfoy Manor. After all those things I couldn’t stay there a single more day. I went to Andromeda, and as you know she was banned from our family tree because of her relationship to a Muggleborn.“ Hermione nodded. ,,I was a bit afraid it could be a hard start, to be honest, because we haven’t seen each other for years, but she remembered our secret, and let me stay. Me and Draco. She had given us a home, and after a few weeks I’ve bought myself a house, and opened an apothecary after a half a year.“

,,And Draco?“

,,You don’t know that? He moved to Harry.“

Hermione´s jaw almost hit the floor: ,,You mean… like…“

,,Hang on… I know something about your best friend that you don't know?"

,,Narcissa… don’t give me the feeling I’m feeding a snake…“ Hermione almost begged, and the other witch raised a hand: ,,Wait, I want to enjoy this…“ she smirked, and said finally: ,,Alright, alright, I’ll tell you about them… Draco moved out a half year ago, and went to the other side of London, and all I know is, that he is living with Harry, but I can count one and one together…“

,,You could be right, I mean… he and Ginny also broke up, after a few months…“

After a nice lunch Narcissa brought Hermione back home, and Hermione turned around and looked at Narcissa: ,,Would it be too much, if we would eat lunch again?“

,,Next week?“ Narcissa asked, and Hermione smirked and nodded.

Narcissa turned to leaving, disapparated and for the first time in two years… her scar didn’t tickle for a whole week… and she was happy the whole time…

_**tbc...** _


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next days Hermione fought with herself about this soulmate-thing, because she had said, Ron’s more like a brother for her, but she didn’t told him… she never had mentioned that her scar was rather tickling than hurting… she had never told him, what she had felt during her torture. Shouldn’t she be able to tell him everything? Especially when he’s like a brother for her?!

She was sitting in the bathtub and looking at her scar… she had to talk to him about that…

She left the bathroom, and turned off their tv with a single hand movement.

,,We need to talk…“ she said, and he looked up at her: ,,Mione, that was the Quidditch game…“

,,I´ve met Narcissa.“ she just said, ignoring his comment.

,,Narcissa? Like in Narcissa Malfoy?!“ he asked, and she nodded: ,,Yes. Although it’s Black since tow years, but yes… I’m talking about her… and… she is probably my soulmate… well definitely, actually…“

,,Your what?!“ he asked in slight shock, and she told him everything…

The next time she saw Narcissa was only a few days later in a small café, and the older witch smiled at Hermione, and offered her the chair opposite herself. Hermione sat down, without hesitation, and ordered herself a coffee.

,,How are you…?“ Narcissa asked, and Hermione sighed, before she said: ,,I’ve told Ron about this soulmate-thing, and I’m kind of regretting it, because he bursted out a bit. He insulted you, and told me about something like you are the wife of a death eater and crap like that.“

,,You just pointed it out, Hermione. It’s crap, and you shouldn’t lay too much weight on those words. Some people are stubborn, but they can change, and others remain stubborn.“

,,That was a bit hard, I mean he is my best friend… but on the other hand I do know, that you are right with that.“

Narcissa reached over the table, and slightly touched Hermione´s fingers… Hermione shivered a bit at this small touch, but it wasn’t even a bad shiver… it was… hot?

No, no… that can’t be… it was just a… comforting touch…

Hermione looked up, and there… in Narcissa´s deep brown eyes… there was something, she hadn’t ever seen when she was with Ron, or some other guy. Not even this one time she was with that girl from that bar, she was in last year…

It scares her a little but made her curious at the same time…

,,May I ask you something…?“ Hermione finally asked, and Narcissa nodded, so she took that boldness, that was on her tongue right now, and asked: ,,Have you ever been with another person, than Lucius? I mean…“

Narcissa smirked wide: ,,You are a curious little witch, Hermione, but yes. I was with a woman after the war. It lasted four months, until she went back to France. Why are you asking?“

,,Curiosity…“ Hermione said, knowing that her face was as red as her house crest, but it somehow… amused her. It was interesting, and…

“I can not really think about that…“ Hermione thought, not seeing Narcissa´s smirk…

,,Penny for your thoughts, or was it too shocking, that I’m enjoying women more than men?“

,,What?! No, no… no… it’s just… erm… don’t you have to go to work or something like that?“

,,No, not really. I rather enjoy the confused witch in front of me.“

,,Bite me…“ Hermione muttered in her tea, and almost choked, when Narcissa asked: ,,Right here and now?“

,,Erm…“ was everything Hermione could managed, what made Narcissa just laughingly…

,,Change of topic… I would like to ask you something, actually…“ Narcissa began, and Hermione nodded.

,,I would like to visit my son and his future husband this weekend…“

,,He proposed?“ Hermione looked in surprise at Narcissa.

,,Not yet. But he will ask him this weekend, and asked me to come… and I thought you would might like to come too… what?“ Narcissa asked, when she looked at Hermione who had suddenly covered her mouth and looked in total shock at her.

,,Oh my god… that was probably the letter, Ron had burned… last week we got a letter and Ron had read it, and almost fell in rage about that. I guess it was an invitation from Draco…“

,,Could be, I mean you two are friends since over a year now…“

Hermione grinned wide, and bit her lower lip, before she laughed a bit.

,,I´m coming…“

,,Are you dating her now?!“ Ron asked after Hermione came home five nights later, after she had spent the afternoon and the evening with Narcissa.

,,What?! No… We’ve been just in the theatre, and went to dinner. You can do things like that with a friend.“

,,Sure. That’s why, she’d kissed you.“ he pointed out, and she stared at him: ,Are you stalking me, now?!“

,,No, But… imagine that, I’ve had a date, and I’ve seen you two, and she had kissed you.“

,,Gods, Ron. That was just a small kiss on my cheek, you damn idiot!“

,,Why am I the idiot now?! You are dating Malfoy´s mother!“

,,She’s no death eater!!! Besides... if you ever dare to throw away a letter that is meant for me, then I swear I will forget myself and that we are friends.“

Yeah okay, a part of that little outburst could be seen as someone would have had a date… but it was not a date… it was just… two friends who went out, and… a fucking good feeling, when Narcissa´s lips touched Hermione´s skin. Longer than the last time… those soft, warm lips… that… almost intoxicating perfume Hermione really loved… liked…

She can’t love her perfume… she can not love those full red, soft, warm lips… those soft, warm hands… that shivering feeling down her spine, whenever their fingers brushed against each others…

She didn’t understand it… it can’t be about that stupid scar…

,,I need some air…“ she finally said, and left their flat, and disapparated directly in front of Narcissa´s house. She had to know…

She knocked at the door, and was greeted by a house elf.

,,Is your mistress at home…?“

The elf nodded: ,,Mistress Black is in the parlor… but…“ Hermione didn´t let her finish. She stepped past the elf, and went into the parlor, where she found Narcissa, who was reading a book…

,,We need to talk…“

Narcissa looked up from her book, and raised a hand for her house elf, who stood behind Hermione, and wanted to apologize: ,,It’s alright Tinky, I’ve forgotten to tell you, that I’m expecting her.“

Tinky bowed and disappeared.

Narcissa looked back at Hermione, and placed her book down.

,,We need to talk, you said?“

,,Yes… because there is something, I really don’t understand… you see, I’m enjoying our friendship, and I really like our time together… the restaurants, we are eating lunch… those wee are going in for dinner, and our coffee breaks… it’s just… I… I don’t understand all this. I mean, you are paying every single meal… you are paying our coffees… and Ron pointed out… well, he asked, if we are dating… I mean… are we?! No of course not, why should you are dating someone who’s your son’s age? That would be stupid… that would be-“ she haven’t realized, that Narcissa had stood up, and was now interrupted by two hands at the sides of her neck, and a hard, and slightly demanding kiss.

Her eyes widened in shock, and rolled in the back of her head, the moment, she realized how good it felt… the moment she felt something like an explosion inside of her heart… she sighed in the kiss, and gripped Narcissa´s dress, before the other witch pulled back, and their eyes met.

,,Can you just shut up for a few minutes…?“ Narcissa asked in a low voice, while her thumbs stroke Hermione´s cheeks.

,,I like you, Hermione… a lot. And yes, it felt like a Date. Or five Dates… I don’t care about your age… I don’t care about what people might say, but I-“

,,Shut up…“ Hermione said, before she kissed those full red lips again… she just had to kiss her… she needed to feel this explosion again…

,,Are you alright…?“ Narcissa asked her later that night… they were lying nude in Narcissa´s bed, and Hermione rolled on her side, and looked at the other witch, and said: ,,Yes… it felt just different…“

,,Good or bad…?“

,,Good… good, of course… perfect, to be honest… just more intense than I’ve felt ever before.“ Narcissa smiled and kissed her soft.

,,Did you felt it in your soul?“

,,If you mean, if I felt your magic, then yes…“

,,I felt your magic all the time, Hermione… and I think I fell in love with you a long time ago.“ Hermione smiled wider and got closer so the other witch could wrap her arms around her body.

,,I love you too…“

_**THE END!** _


End file.
